gudetama_tapfandomcom-20200215-history
News/Updates
= Notice that all times are in Japan Standard Timezone (JST). = You will see updates and version updates listed in this page. Updates Campaign 4: Get Rare Phrases as Comments! Players will be able to get items and the "Generous Gudetama" rare phrases as Comments for their profile by completing Event Challenges. Event Challenges |Version 1.14.0 |- |August 23, 2018 at 11:00 (JST) Link |'New Recipes to the Nice Cutting Board and Nice Frying Pan!' 9 new gudetama added! The following gudetama added to new recipe books are: * Dashimaki Plate * Unpermitted Egg * Sleepy Egg * Pudding * Antenna Gudetama * Funazushi * Gude Senbei * Tamagokarayaki * Ghost Egg **Surprise gudetama appear when you land on the blue area during the results check. **Landing on the Surprise area sometimes results in a Failure. 3 new gudetama The following gudetama that are added to the [ Eggarapon (Red)] * Shredegg * Hot Bun Pillow * Easter Egg |Version 1.14.0 |- |August 17, 2018 at 16:42 (JST) Link |'Receiving the "Original Keychain" Event Prize' Refer to this link for image of the Original Keychain: Link Message: Thank you all for your participation in the Lazy Festival ～Beach House～! We will be sending the event prize, the "Original Keychain" to the rank 1 player as well as two randomly selected players from the top 100. We will contact winners with the following dialogue message. Please use the URL in the message to input the information needed to ship your prize. Refer to the image where it shows the winners a notification, where they fill out the form: to the form picture *Delivery Form Deadline Friday, August 31st, 2018 at 23:59 (JST) ONLY IF YOU ARE ONE OF THE WINNERS: *Please be sure to input your name and address correctly. *The information entered will not be used outside of this campaign. *If information is not inputted before the deadline, please understand that you will not be able to receive your prize. *When your prize has been shipped, we will contact you again. |Version 1.13.1 |- |August 16, 2018 at 11:00 (JST) Link |'New "Remodel" Feature Added! Plus 6 New gudetama!' New "Remodel" Feature Added! *Players will be able to purchase a design from the Shop and change their room design. *Some designs required after reaching certain level. 6 New gudetama! *3 new gudetama have been added to the Eggarapon (Red) **Flowerpot **Cheeseburger Gudetama **Raw Egg Drink *3 new gudetama have been added to the new recipe book in Frying Pan Rank 2, 7 hours **Ham Dress **Gude Granny **Baumkuchen |Version 1.13.1 |- |August 10, 2018 at 17:30 (JST) Link |'gudetama tap! x Toreba Collaboration!' *gudetama tap! began a collaboration with Crane Game Toreba. *Players will also receive one Ponticket (Red) by installing and registering in Toreba from the in-app banner in gudetama tap!. *Same goes for Toreba, Toreba also give gudetama tap! players a ticket to try out the Crane Game if they have gudetama tap! game. Campaign Period *August 10, 2018 at 17:30 (JST) to September 30, 2018 at 23:59 (JST) |Version 1.13.0 |- |August 9, 2018 at 11:00 (JST) Link |'Lazy Festival ~Beach House~ Last Spurt Campaign!' *Players will be able to receive one Speed Sauce (Hot Plate) by sharing on SNS after cooking any event gudetama using only the event limited Plate kitchenware everyday. *Gudetama cooked with Kitchenware other than the Hot Plate can be shared on SNS for one Golden Egg. *Limited-time "Item Set" can now be purchased up to two times. *The top ranked player from the Lazy Festival ～Beach House～ event, plus two randomly selected players in the top 100, will win a gudetama "Original Keychain"! Campaign Period *August 9, 2018 at 11:00 (JST) to August 13, 2018 at 14:59(JST). |Version 1.13.0 |- |August 2, 2018 at 11:00 (JST) Link |'New Event, "Lazy Festival ~Beach House~", Begins!' Lazy Festival ~Beach House~ Event Period *Thursday, August 2nd, 2018 at 11:00 (JST) to Monday, August 13th, 2018 at 10:59 (JST) Lazy Festival ~Beach House~ *Players will be able to trade special gudetama they cook for Seashells. Then they use the Seashells to get special reqards. *The higher players' team scores, the more prizes they'll win. *Top scoring participants will win the event room design for the new "Remodel" feature. *The top scoring team will receive a new, original gudetama keychain (physical). See the images through the link. Ranking Rewards *The gudetama tap! Support Team will also contact the Rank 1 players to receive the "Original Keychain". *Users who rank between 51～10,000 will also receive rewards. Please check the in-app event page for more details. *You can change your comment from the Profile screen. *You can change your comment after reaching level 10. *Ranking rewards will be sent to your Present Box after the event finishes. |Version 1.12 |- |July 26, 2018 at 11:00 (JST) Link |'15 New Recipes to the Pot and Nice Microwave!' New gudetama have been added to the Pot and Nice Microwave Kitchenware. A total of 15 new recipes can be made, including additions like Gude Gang and Pearl Gudetama, with new Surprise gudetama. Players can cook them as soon as they buy their respective recipe books. |Version 1.11 |- |July 19, 2018 at 12:00 (JST) Link |'Get New Recipes! Limited Time Event Challenges!' New Event challenges have been added. Players will complete the challenges and earn prizes such as recipes. Challenge Period *Thursday, July 19 at 12:00 (JST) to Thursday, July 26 at 10:59 (JST) Event Challenges 3 new gudetama! *3 new gudetama have been added to the Nice Microwave Kitchenware. The following 4 hour recipes are: **Gudetama Fan **Yukata Egg **Gudetarou **T-shirt |Version 1.10 |- |July 12, 2018 at 11:00 (JST) Link |'Friend Feature Power Up!' Easier to get Bond! Friend feature updated! *The Bond you get from poking gudetama in your **friend's room has been increased. (By +1 Bond) *The amount of Bond you get when helping your friend cook will change with the size of the item you use. **(S) = +1 Bond **(M) = +2 Bond **(L) = +3 Bond Three new gudetama! *Three new 6 hour gudetama recipes have been added to the "Pot" Kitchenware. **Fettuccine **Gudetama Cocktail **Studyegg |Version 1.9.0 |- |July 5, 2018 at 12:00 (JST) Link |'300,000 Downloads Celebration Campaign!' 300,000 Downloads Celebration! *Players will be receiving special rewards in celebration for the 300,000 downloads! Event Period *Thursday, July 5th at 12:00 to Thursday, July 12th at 11:59 (JST) Reward List 300,000 Downloads Celebration Comment! *Players will get the rare phrases of select gudetama as comments for their profile. *If you already have the rare phrases of these gudetama, you will be able to set them to your profile immediately. *'Target gudetama' **Gudeguide No. 1: Egg **Gudeguide No. 12: Gossip Egg **Gudeguide No. 22: Eggs Benedict **Gudeguide No. 55: Sandwich **Gudeguide No. 127: Bitter Melon Chanpuru |Version 1.9.0 |- |June 28, 2018 at 11:00 (JST) Link |'New Kitchenware, "Nice Frying Pan" and new gudetama are here!' *12 new gudetama recipes in Nice Frying Pan. **You can get the "Nice Frying Pan" by completing the recently added Challenge "No. 92 Collect 40 gudetama". New gudetama in the Eggarapons *32 new gudetama have been added to the Eggarapon (Red) and Eggarapon (New). New gudetama added to the Cutting Board and Pot! *6 new gudetama, including new Surprise gudetama, have been added to the Cutting Board and Pot: **Mayonnaise **Gudetama Voice **Tumble Egg **Tea Over Rice **Drum Major Egg **Cold Miso Soup |Version 1.8.0 |- |June 21, 2018 at 11:00 (JST) Link |'New Kitchenware, "Nice Microwave"!' *12 new gudetama recipes in Nice Microwave *You'll be able to purchase Nice Microwave when you reach level 50. |Version 1.8.0 |- |June 14 at 12:00 (JST) Link |'Time Special Login Week!' Limited Time! Special Login Week *Players will receive items just for logging in during the "Special Login Week" campaign! Campaign Period Thursday, June 14th at 12:00 (JST) to Thursday, June 21st at 11:59 (JST) Item List New Challenges Added! *The following challenges had been added to the Challenges. |Version 1.7.0 |- |June 7, 2018 at 11:00 Link |'43 New Gudetama Recipes Added!' *37 Gudetama recipes were added in Eggarapon (Red) and Eggarapon (New) along with Egg in Shining Armor and Macaron (50% off). *Cutting Board, Frying Pan, and Pot Gudetama were added! **CAPITAL EGG **Spoon Egg **Bitter Melon Chanpuru **Popover **Awakened Egg **Tossing and Turning |Version 1.6 |- |May 31, 2018 |'"Gourmet gudetama Tour: Kansai" Event:' *2 New Event Gudetamas: **Okonomiyaki **Rikyu Gudetama *1 New Gudetama for Sanrio Character Ranking Celebration: **Contestant |Version 1.5 |- |May 21, 2018 |'Gudetama Tap! was released worldwide.' "gudetama tap!" Official Service Begins! *All player will receive some eggcellent campaign presents! 500,000 preregistrations? Let's celebrate! *Players will receive the following items as presents: **Limited edition "gudetama festival" gudetama **Limited edition preregistration avatar icon **Limited edition preregistration AR stamp x1 **12 Golden Eggs **2 Pontickets (New) **2 Rainbow Bombs (L) **3 Soy Sauce Sprayers **2 Bouillon Cubes (L) **5 Bouillon Cubes (M) **2 Secret Ingredients (L) **5 Secret Ingredients (M) **1 Dream Essence **1 Magic Essence Presents for 5 million pokes! *Players will receive 10 Pontickets (New) for achieving getting 5 million pokes on the official "gudetama tap!" website! **Presents will be sent to your present box after completing the tutorial. **Presents will be available until July 31, 2018 at 23:59 (JST). You will not be able to get them after this date, so please be sure to pick them up. Launch Celebration Present Pack! *Players will receive a special present pack after their completing the tutorial. **1 Bouillon Cube (L) **2 Bouillon Cubes (M) **3 Bouillon Cubes (S) **1 Secret Ingredient (L) **2 Secret Ingredients (M) **3 Secret Ingredients (S) **2 Rainbow Bombs (M) **3 Rainbow Bombs (S) ***Presents will be sent to your present box after completing the tutorial. ***Presents will be available until July 31, 2018 at 23:59 (JST). You will not be able to get them after this date, so please be sure to pick them up. Shortened GPS Reset Interval *For a limited time, the reset interval for viewing videos in the GPS has been shortened from 12 hours to 8 hours. **Details: 12 hours → 8 hours ***If you watch videos before the campaign begins, please know that you must wait the time interval that is displayed. **Campaign Period ***Monday, May 21st, 2018 at 11:00 ~ Monday, June 4th at 23:59 (JST) |N/A |- |March 26, 2018 at 18:00 (JST) |'Preregistration for "Gudetama Tap!" began.' |N/A |} Version Release Notices Category:Browse